Crazy
by lostinwonderland4ever
Summary: Something for a CSI's past causes them to go into crazy mode.


Summary: Something from the past sends a CSI into murder/crazy mode against the others.

Cast:

Grissom

Sara

Catherine

Warrick

Eva (Greg's twin sister)

Nick

Greg

In the lab

It was storming out and whenever it thunder Eva would jump.

"Your such a big baby" said Greg.

"Shut up dufus" said Eva and threw a paper ball at him.

"Your the dufus"

"No, you are"

"Remember when we were outside when it stormed?"

"Yeah, I told you to hold a metal pole"

"I was gonna do it, then mom stopped me" said Greg.

"I got grounded, dad didn't know what to think" said Eva.

"You tried to kill me"

"You threw my cat in the well"

"That think was ugly, just like-"

"If you think about making a rude remark remember we look like eachother"

"I know, except I don't have boobs and wear make-up"

"That's only on Halloween"

Greg looked at her and she started laughing, then it thundered and scared her then Greg started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Nick.

"Greg's face" said Eva.

"Remember we look alike"

"That's the scary part" said Nick.

"Two of me, I know" said Greg.

"Your not funny" said Eva

"You gonna dress up like the Hawaiian dancer again?" asked Nick.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Greg.

"Someone sent in pictures to remember the college days" said Eva.

She started smiling and Greg knew that she showed Nick the pictures.

"Why did I have to be a twin?" asked Greg.

"Lucky, I guess" said Eva.

"I came here to find out about the fingerprints"

"Right here"

"Thanks" said Nick and walked out.

"Bye" said Eva.

He waved to her when he left putting a smile on Eva's face. Greg rolled his eyes, then threw a paper ball at her. He missed and hit Grissom in the back of the head.

"Greg!" said Grissom.

"Your in trouble now" said Eva in a baby voice.

"What's this?" asked Grissom holding the paper ball.

"Paper" said Greg.

"You throw it again, your getting wrote up" said Grissom.

"Sorry Grissom" said Greg.

"Eva, good work on the fingerprints"

"Thanks" said Eva

"I never get praise for my work"

"I'm the cuter twin"

He shook his head and went back to work.

In the locker room

Warrick was sitting on the bench thinking about what he was going to do.

"Don't think too hard" said Catherine.

"Too late" said Warrick.

"What's wrong this time?" asked Catherine.

"I got a phone call today"

"From?"  
"Grams...someone wants to see me"

"Who?"

"My dad"

"What?"

"He wants to see me"

"After all these years?" asked Catherine.

"I'm not that old" said Warrick with a smile.

"Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know yet"

"You do what your heart says"

Warrick shook his head and Catherine patted him on the back, then walked out.

In the lounge

Sara was sitting at the table reading the paper, when Eva came in.

"Hey Eva"

"Hey"

"So, does Greg know about the pic"

"Nick told him a few minutes ago, his face was priceless"

They both started laughing. They'd known eachother from college and became friends.

"Greg doesn't like it does he?"

"He was drunk, I did the make up"

Eva smiled, then poured a glass of Greg's coffee.

"Does he know that you drink that?" asked Sara.

"No, I tell him that Hodges drinks it"

"Oh, you were always sneaky"

Then Catherine came in and smiled at the both of them.

"What's wrong?" asked Eva.

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine.

"You've got that smile saying 'There's something wrong, but I don't wanna talk'" said Eva.

"Exactly" said Catherine.

"But your gonna talk" said Sara.

"Warrick's father wants to see him" said Catherine.

"After this long he wants something to do with him?" asked Eva.

"Why, I don't know"

"Probably because he's made it on his own" said Sara.

"His dad did some crazy things" said Catherine.

"Maybe he's in trouble and needs Warrick's help" said Eva.

"That's what I was thinking" said Catherine.

"Is he going to go see him?" asked Sara.

"I don't know" said Catherine.

In the meeting room

Grissom called everyone to the meeting room to discuss the case.

"Ok, now who's the suspect?" asked Grissom.

"Mark Fuller, he was seen coming out of the vic's house after the neighbors heard screams" said Warrick.

"The murder weapon was found next to the body with his fingerprints" said Eva.

"Fuller said that he had no relation to the victim" said Sara.

"Which was a lie, he had 2 kids with her" said Nick.

"Good, I'll tell Brass" said Grissom.

In the lounge

Warrick was sitting at the table looking at his cellphone like it was going to jump off the table.

"You ok?" asked Sara.

"Huh?" asked Warrick and shook his head.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Cat told me about your dad wanting to see you"

"I don't know if I want to see him"

"Why'd he wait so long?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe he needs your help"

"Getting away from the law, that's probably it"

"It wouldn't hurt to call"

"It could"

"Just give it a try" said Sara with a smile.

After she left, Warrick picked up his phone and dialed the number that was on the paper.

"Hello" said a voice.

"Dad?" asked Warrick.

"Well, I didn't think that you'd call"

"I wasn't going to"

"Glad that you did"

"What did you want?"  
"To see you, meet me at the coffee house in an hour"

"Ok"

"Bye"

Warrick hung up the phone and thought about weither or not he should go. Part of him wanted to see his dad, but the other part said that it was a mistake.

That next day

Sara walked into her office and found a file on her desk. It wasn't there last night when she left. Before she opened it, she saw the note attached to the front

'New evidence caused it to be reopened...sorry'

Then she opened the file and saw what it was.

"Omg" said Sara.

On the file read the words 'The People Vs. Laura Sidle'. Her whole body started to tremble and she dropped the file. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Sara, you ok?" asked Grissom.

"Who put this file on my desk?" asked Sara and handed it to him.

"You werent' suppost to see this"

"Why's it being re-opened?"

"New evidence came around"

"What new evidence?"

"Someone was going through the box and found something that wasn't there before"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"In time"

Sara sat down at her desk and leaned back in her chair.

"I thought this was all behind me" said Sara.

"Me too"

"Respect my judgement when I say I don't wanna be on the case"

"I wasn't going to let you"

"Ok"

"I'm sorry that you had to find out"

"It's fine"

"You gonna be ok?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah" said Sara with a smile.

When he walked out, she tried to keep it together, but she started to cry again. All she wanted was to put it in her past and not let anyone know about it. Now everyone was going to know.

In the lab

Greg was going through hair samples when he started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Eva.

"This guy is going terribly bald" said Greg.

"What's he using?"

"Propecia, same thing Papa Olaf used"

"He used it for different reasons" said Eva.

"Yeah, but he was so much fun" said Greg.

"I miss him"

"Me too"

"Remember when we used to go over to his house and he'd switch our clothes to confuse mom"

"She'd get a surprise"

They both started laughing, then they got quiet. Since Papa Olaf wasn't around, Greg and Eva didn't hang out anymore like they used to.

In Catherine's office

She was on the phone with Lindsay when Warrick walked in. Catherine saw him and smiled.

"I have to call you back...love you too, bye"

"Ahh, the boyfriend" said Warrick.

"No, the daughter" said Catherine.

"I went to see my dad"

"What did he say?"

"Everyone was right, he just wanted out of trouble"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I should've known"

"He made you think that he wanted something to do with you"

"That's why I never talked to him"

"You ok with it?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Warrick.

He walked out of her office and went back to work.

In Sara's office

The file was still sitting on her desk. She just sat there looking at it not knowing what to do. Then it hit her, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her keys on and got in her car. Hesitation filled her body of not knowing what to do. Then she started the car and drove to her destination.

At Vegas Istates

The smell didn't change it was the same as she remembered. She began to wander around the hospital looking at the different pacients.

"Can I help you?" asked someone.

Sara turned around and saw a nurse.

"I need to see a pacient"

"Who?"

"Laura Sidle"

"Are you relation?"  
"She's my mother"

When she said that, the nurse looked at her. It looked like fear struck the nurse.

"You want to see her?" the nurse asked nervously.

"Yeah"

"Room 247"

"Thanks"

Sara walked down the long white hallway. She began to remember when she last came in. As she neared the door, her stomach began to twist into knots. When she reached the door, she looked inside. Her mother was sitting on the bed holding something. Then she looked up and saw Sara. Her eyes grew big and a smile came across her face.

"My Sara"

She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom"

Laura got up and touched her daughter's face. Then her face went stale and she slapped Sara across the face.

"What could you possibly want?"

"To talk"

Laura sat on the bed and folded her arms across her chest. Sara's face stung with pain, but she ignored it.

"Talk about what?"

"There's new evidence in the case"

"My case?"

"Yeah"

"I admitted that I killed your father, he abused me"

"Look where it got you"  
"Free from him"  
"What about me, what about my life?"

"You look like your doing good"  
"Growing up in foster homes is good, you have no idea the hell that you put me through"

"I never should've had you"

When she said that Sara started to crying, then a smirk came across her face.

"I never should've came her"

"Good, don't come back"

Sara got up in Laura's face and stared at her. It was like looking at herself in 40 years.

"I hope that you rot in here"

Then she got up and walked out. When she got to her car, she started crying. She didn't even know why she went to go see her mother. All it would do was make her crazy.

At the station

Warrick and Eva were going over the evidence in the box that Grissom gave them.

"What case is this from?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know" said Eva

They looked around for the case number, then Warrick entered it in the computer. When it popped up Eva's whole body went cold.

"Omg" said Eva.

"Is this Sara's mom?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah"

"How do you know about this case?"

"Sara told me everything"

"What happened?"  
"Her mom and dad used to argue all the time, he'd hit her then she'd hit him. Finally she had enough of it and killed him"

"What happened to Sara?"

"She went from foster home to foster home, noone wanted her"

"Poor kid"

"Yeah, I cried when she told me"

"So, what's this new evidence?" asked Warrick changing the subject.

"This is" said Eva and held up a scarf.

"That's the new evidence?"

"The police from that night believe that he was strangled along with stabbed"

"Any epithials?"

"No, that's the bad thing"

"How are we going to know whose it is?"

"That I don't know"

In the lounge

Sara was sitting at the table thinking about what happened with her mom when Nick came in.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Nick.

"Fine"

"Where were you today?"

"I went out to visit someone"

"Who?"

"My mom"

When she said that, he got a weird look on his face and looked down.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she was feeling lonely I wanted to go see her at her house"

"Are the walls still white?"

"What're getting at?"

"I know about your mom, Eva told me"  
"She what?"  
"She told me what happened"

"Why?"

"It was bothering her, I asked her what was wrong and she spilled"

"Excuse me" said Sara and left.

In the lab

Greg was working on the scarf when Sara walked in. She slammed her hands on the table and scared Greg.

"Where's your sister?" asked Sara.

"Calm down" said Greg.

"Where is she?" asked Sara.

"In the next room with Warrick"  
She walked out of the lab and into the room where Warrick and Eva were working.

"How could you?" asked Sara.

"How could who?" asked Warrick.

"I trusted you" said Sara.

"What did I do?" asked Eva.

"You told everyone about my past" said Sara.

"No, I didn't" said Eva.

"Nick knows about it, how'd he find out?"

"It was bothering me and he asked what was wrong and I told him" said Eva.

"Sara, maybe you should calm down" said Warrick.

"No, you betrayed me"

"I'm sorry" said Eva.

"Paybacks are a btch" said Sara and walked out.

That next day

Grissom was sitting in his office, thinking about the case being re-opened. It wasn't something that he wanted to put Sara through.

"Can I come in?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah, sure"

She came in and saw the file sitting on his desk.

"Your really going to re-open the case?" asked Catherine.

"I'm not sure, Warrick and Eva can't figure out who the scarf belonged to" said Grisssom.

"Who wanted it re-opened?"

"Ecklie did"

"Imagine that, anything to tourture people he'd do it"

"Maybe we shouldn't re-open it"

"Talk to Ecklie about it" said Catherine.

"Come with me" said Grissom.

They walked out of his office and went down to Ecklie's office.

"Come in" said Ecklie.

Catherine and Grissom walked in and Grissom put the case back on Ecklie's desk.

"I'm not re-opening it" said Grissom.

"Brown and Sanders already went through the files, it's offically re-opened" said Ecklie.

"Well, we're going to close it" said Catherine.

"Why's this a big deal?" asked Ecklie.

"This is Sara Sidle's mother, do you know what this could do to her?" asked Grissom.

"I want to close this case, I'm tired of people asking about it" said Ecklie.

"So this is for your personal gain" said Catherine.

"Mainly" said Ecklie.

"We don't want it, have the someone else handle it" said Grissom.

"Too late, your guys already opened it...it's yours"

"We don't want it" said Catherine.

"Too bad" said Ecklie and opened the door.

Both of them walked out, then Grissom stopped and looked Ecklie in his eyes.

"If one of my CSI's have a mental breakdown, your going to be responsible" said Grissom.

_**Sara's P.O.V**_

_**How could she do that to me? I've never done anything to her. Nick had no right making jokes about my mother. Warrick didn't need to know. Grissom had no right re-opening the case. Noone needed to know. I swore to myself that I would take this to my grave. Now that they all know, maybe they should to.**_

_**End of P.O.V**_

That next day

Sara didn't show up for work. It was completly out of her charactor to not show up.

"Where is she?" asked Greg.

"She must be pretty steamed" said Warrick.

"Has anyone tried to call her?" asked Grissom.

"I tried, but she wouldn't answer" said Catherine.

"She really is mad" said Eva.

"Everyone knew about it, she just didn't know that we did" said Nick.

"We didn't want it to be re-opened" said Grissom.

"Ecklie was behnd it" said Catherine.

"Imagine that" said Nick.

"So, did she quit?" asked Greg.

"Don't know" said Eva.

"We better get back to work" said Grissom.

Everyone got up and left,then went back to work.

In the lab

There wasn't any new cases, so Eva and Greg really didn't have anything to do.

"There's something wrong, usually there's a case" said Eva.

"I know, maybe the other shift got it" said Greg.

Then Catherine walked into the lab and looked at the both of them.

"There's a storm rolling in, suppost to be pretty bad" said Catherine.

"Great" said Eva in a worried way.

"I'm sure that Warrick will protect you" said Greg.

She gave him a dirty look and he made kissing faces at her and Catherine started to laugh.

"You two are something else"

"How bad is it going to be?" asked Eva.

"Pretty bad, Grissom wants us all to stay here for shelter"

"Ok, thanks"

After Catherine left, Eva threw a paper ball at Greg and it hit him in the face.

"Ow"

"That's what you get"

A few hours later

Grissom was looking outside the window. The sky was starting to turn a dark gray and thunder could be heard from far away.

"The storms coming" said Grissom to himself.

He started to have a bad feeling about the storm coming through like it wasn't only going to be the bad thing that was going to happen.

_**P.O.V**_

_**I knew that if I waited the perfect time would come. The storm coming in, they wouldn't know what hit them. Lights go out, perfect timing. They'll all pay for what they did. Laughing behind my back,saying that I had no life. It's their fault that I'm doing this.**_

_**End of P.O.V**_

In the lounge

Warrick was sitting at the table playing cards with Greg, Catherine and Eva were talking, Grissom was looking out the window and Nick was using his laptop.

"Eva, try not to get too scared" said Greg.

"You scared of storms?" asked Warrick.

She looked at him alittle embarassed, but he seemed intrigued by it.

"It was something that happened when I was little, it stuck with me" said Eva.

"I was too when I was little" said Catherine.

Grissom looked at the sky. It was turning angry. Everything got dark and spooky, the wind picked up.

"It's gonna be bad" said Grissom.

"Looks like it" said Nick looking at the meterologist screen.

Then it started to thunder and Greg started to laugh knowing that Eva would be getting scared. The rain started to pound on the roof of the lab echoing through the halls.

"Geez" said Warrick.

"It's raining pretty bad" said Greg.

"I forgot something in my car" said Catherine.

"I'm not going out" said Nick.

"Grissom"

"Nope"

"I'll go with you" said Eva.

"Ok, let's go"

Outside

Both Eva and Catherine stood behind the door and saw how hard the rain was coming down.

"Is it really important what you need?" asked Eva.

"Yeah, it's a file that I forgot to turn in" said Catherine.

"Ok, on three" said Eva

"One...Two...Three" said the both of them.

They ran outside and Catherine opened her car door and looked for the files. Within seconds the both of the were soaked.

"They're gone" said Catherine.

"What?"

Before any of them could do anything, both of them felt a shock go through them then things went black.

Inside

The guys were starting to get alittle worried when they didn't come back in.

"It doesn't take that long" said Nick.

"Maybe they're still in the car" said Warrick.

"Noones in the car" said Grissom.

Warrick, Greg, and Nick got up and looked outside. Noone was at Catherine's car. Both of the doors were shut. It was like noone was there before.

"Something happened to them" said Nick.

"We don't know that" said Warrick.

The lights started to flicker and Greg felt himself get alittle scared.

"I'll never make fun of my sister again" said Greg.

A few seconds later, the lights went out then came back on. When they did, Warrick was gone.

"What the hell?" asked Nick.

"Someone's picking us off" said Greg.

"How'd they get him so quick?" asked Grissom.

In a secluded place

Catherine opened her eyes. Headache over came her and she winced in pain. When she tried to get up she heard someone make a noise.Then she noticed that her and Eva were tied together.

"What happened?" asked Catherine.

"I don't know" said Eva.

Suddenly the door opened and a masked person came in threw down a lump.

"Warrick" said Catherine.

He looked at her, then tried to move. His hands were taped behind his back and his ankles were taped together.

"Warrick, you ok?" asked Eva.

He shook his head 'No'. Then the masked person came over to Warrick.

"Leave him alone" said Catherine.

The person pulled out a knife and both Eva and Catherine started to get scared.

"No, don't!" said Eva.

With the guys

Grissom, Greg, and Nick walked around the lab trying to find them.

"Eva" said Nick.

"Catherine" said Grissom.

"Warrick" said Greg.

Neither of them answered, then they heard a loud noise and Greg jumped.

"Talk about paranoid" said Nick.

"Shut up, my sister's gone" said Greg.

"So are your friends, stop it and let's find them" said Grissom.

As they walked around the corner, someone grabbed Greg without Grissom and Nick knowing it.

"Greg, c'mon" said Nick.

"Greg" said Grissom.

They turned around and he was gone. Someone came from around the courner and they both saw.

"Run!" yelled Nick.

As they were running the both of them split up. Nick went into the supply room and Grissom went into the lab. When he walked into the lab, he heard a beep from the computer. As he neared the computer, he saw a fingerprint results.

"What's this from?" asked Grissom.

"Hit enter" said someone.

He turned around and saw Nick standing behind him. He hit the 'enter' key and the both of them were shocked.

"From the scarf?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah" said Nick.

In the location

Catherine and Eva were crying. Warrick was lying on the floor barely moving. Then Greg was thrown in the room.

"Greggo" said Warrick.

"What happened?" asked Greg.

"I don't know" said Catherine crying.

Then the masked person came into the room. The person looked around, then kicked Greg in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" said Eva.

When she said that, the masked person walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair on her head.

"If you don't shut up, both of you will end up like the twins" said the person.

After she said that, everyone knew exactly who it was.

"Sara?" asked Greg.

With a laugh, she took off the mask and looked at them.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Warrick.

"Noone needed to know about my past and thanks to a certain person, everyone knew. I swore that I was going to take this to my grave, now all of you can to"

As she was explaining, Eva and Catherine were getting themselves untied. Finally, they got the rope untied.

"Now, if you excuse me I have another person to tourture"

When she walked out and they were she that she was gone, Catherine and Eva stood up and untied Greg and Warrick.

"She's gone off the deep end" said Greg.

"Your telling me" said Eva.

"Eva, we've got a problem" said Catherine.

"What?"

"The door" said Warrick.

It had a special code and they didn't know what it was.

"This is nuts" said Greg.

"No, someone just went nuts" said Eva.

"I know what she did" said Warrick.

"What?"

"She used the code from the casino robberies, only Nick and Grissom know it"

In the lab

Nick and Grissom looked at the computer. They both were surprised by what they saw.

"Her mom had nothing to do with it" said Nick.

"She killed her father" said Grissom.

"We've gotta find them"

"Let's go"

They walked around the lab, then Nick tripped over something. He looked down and saw a latch on the floor.

"Who put that there?" asked Nick getting up.

"Sara maybe" said Grissom.

Grissom lifted up the latch and they looked down. A ladder went all the way down to the bottom.

"You first" said Nick.

"No, you go first" said Grissom.

"Rock Paper Scissors" said Nick.

They played it, and Nick lost and Grissom gave him a smirk.

"You would've went first no matter what" said Grissom.

Nick looked at him and shook his head. After he was at the bottom, Grissom went down. The tunnel was dark, but they used their flashlights.

In the location

Warrick was leaning against the wall, Catherine was sitting down, Greg and Eva were throwing pieces of dirt at eachother.

"This is bullsht" said Warrick and hit the wall.

When he did a gun went off and hit the ground beside Greg. He screamed like a little girl and Eva started laughing.

"Shut up!" said Greg and smacked her on the arm.

"This place is a trap" said Catherine.

Then they heard a noise coming from the other side of the door, then it opened.

"Grissom" said Warrick.

"Sara's doing it" said Greg.

"We know, her prints were on the scarf...she killed him and framed her mother" said Grissom.

Then they heard someone clapping. They turned around and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"Bravo, Bravo...the immortal Grissom solves another one" said Sara.

"What did we do?" asked Nick.

"It's not about you Nick, not everything is...I'm so sick of that"

"Why?" asked Grissom.

"Your asking me why...that's why" said Sara and pointed to Eva.

"Why her?" asked Catherine.

"She's the one who opened her big mouth, told everyone"

"I only told Nick" said Eva.

"Warrick too"

"Let's just get out of here before this gets out of hand" said Grissom.

"It's too late for that" said Sara.

She pulled out a gun and everyone backed up.

"You don't wanna do this" said Warrick.

"That doesn't work with all the other crazy people" said Sara.

"Please, don't so this" said Catherine.

"There's only one bullet, not ment for any of you" said Sara.

"Who?" asked Greg.

She held up the gun and pointed it at Eva. Eva's heart started to pound in her chest.

"You should've shut up when you had the chance"

Before she could shoot it, Warrick fought her with the gun knowing that he was putting his life on the line. Grissom helped hold Sara back and he cuffed her hand to the pole.

"This isn't over" said Sara.

"It's over" said Grissom.

A few hours later

The police were called and they arrested Sara. The team was sitting on the benches. The paramedics checked over all of them. It was cold outside from the rain, so the paramedics gave them blankets.  
"This wasn't what I applied for" said Greg.

"Me either" said Catherine.

Warrick was looking out to the horizon watching the sun go down. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah...I wanna thank you" said Eva.

"For what?"

"You put your life on the line"

"That's my job"

"Thanks"

He hugged her and she hugged him back. As he did, the police brought Sara out in cuffs. Everyone looked at Sara, then she started laughing.

"She's gonna go for the insanity plea" said Nick.

"Not if I can help it" said Grissom.

A few months later

Everything was getting back to normal, but it still wasn't the same. After work, they went to the little diner down the road from the station.

"I know this had been a rough few months, but we'll get through it" said Grissom.

"How, the teams are still split up" said Catherine.

"Ecklie's getting fired...the teams back together" said Grissom.

Everyone started cheering and the people around them looked at them like that were nuts.

"Whose getting his old job?" asked Nick.

"I was offered it, but I turned it down"

"Why?" asked Greg.

"I'd rather be on the field with you guys"

"We'd want you out there with us" said Eva.

Then waitress brought them the drinks that they ordered.

"Toast...to the team" said Warrick.

"To the team" said everyone and clinked glasses.

In an unknown location

Sara was sitting in a white padded room. Noone was allowed to see her and she wasn't allowed to see anyone else. Every now and then the paper would be brought in so she could read it.

"Here's the paper Miss Sidle, CSI is in it" said the nurse.

Sara didn't look up from the floor, so the nurse put the paper down beside her and left She picked up the paper and read the story. There was a picture of all the CSI together. Sara tore around the picture and put it on her bed.

"I'll be back...soon enough"


End file.
